


Fake

by yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-lawsuit, Pre-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeol/pseuds/yeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok laughs, smiles, and cries. In that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I was so full of xiuhan angst, I needed somewhere to vent it. Hence, this was created.

Minseok laughed the first time they practiced the choreography for 'Gee' together. His eyes squinted and leaked with the tears he had so desperately tried to hold back as Luhan grabbed his waist, before leaning in for a stage-kiss. He laughed as Luhan's hands raked through his hair, snagging on the gel-slicked ends before pulling out tiny strands that had snaked around his fingertips. He laughed as Luhan pressed his face against the side of his neck, trying to stifle his giggles before the other members rushed over to tease him. He laughed, not in the fake way.

Minseok smiled the last time they performed the choreography for 'Gee' together. His eyes squinted and glistened with the tears he had so desperately tried to hold back as Luhan grabbed his waist, before leaning in for a not-so-staged kiss. He smiled as Luhan's hands raked though his hair, gliding through as easily as he had Minseok's heart. He smiled as Luhan pressed his face against the side of his neck, trying to stifle sobs before the crowd realised that it was his last performance. He smiled, in the fake way.

Minseok cried the first time they practiced the choreography for 'Gee' apart. His eyes squinted and leaked with the tears he had so desperately tried to hold back as Jongdae grabbed his waist, before leaning in for a stage-kiss. He cried as Jongdae's too-firm hands raked down his back, trying to comfort him before he ripped out his own tiny strands of hair. He cried as he pressed his face against the side of Jongdae's neck, trying to stifle his sobs before the other members rushed over to coddle him. He cried, not in the fake way.


End file.
